The present invention relates generally to a refuse collection device for collecting refuse in a more sanitary manner, and in particular to a refuse collection device has a simple structure and reliable operation.
Collecting refuses, especially animal droppings, is always a disgusting job. To help people collecting the refuses without using hand to directly pick up the refuses, there are a variety of refuse collection devices proposed and available in the market. One example of the known refuse collection devices is U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,405 issued to the applicant. Such a conventional device, although working well, has a complicated structure and requires a sophisticated operation, which makes it unreliable.
Thus, it is desired to have an improvement of the refuse collection device to overcome the above-discussed problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a refuse collection device having a simple structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a refuse collection device having an easy and reliable operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a refuse collection device that can be manufactured with a simple process and having low costs.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a refuse collection device comprising an outer tube in which an inner tube is telescopically received. The outer tube is movable with respect to the inner tube between a lower closed position and an upper dumping position via an intermediate open position. A mount defining a refuse passage for the entry of a refuse is mounted to a lower end of the inner tube. A cover is rotatably connected to the mount by a pivot pin whereby the cover is movable with respect to the mount for selectively closing the refuse passage. A connection link couples the cover to the outer tube whereby the cover is rotated with respect to the mount when the outer tube is moved with respect to the inner tube between the upper, dumping position and the lower, closed position via the intermediate open position. A control device includes a first multi-stepped groove defined. in an inside surface of the outer tube, radially extending holes defined in the inner tube and each movably receiving a spherical member and a shank movably and axially received in the inner tube and defining a second multi-stepped groove corresponding in position to the holes of the inner tube. The holes are positioned so that the spherical members are allowed to partially enter and engage the first and second multi-stepped grooves whereby the engagement between the spherical members and the first and second multi-stepped grooves allows the outer tube to be selectively retained at the lower, intermediate and upper positions with respect to the inner tube. A bag release is pivoted to the mount and is drivingly engageable by the cover when the cover is moved to the dumping position so as to tilt the bag release to release the refuse collection container from the mount.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.